Together, forever
by WolfHowl091
Summary: Tobias misses Tris. He has a job. He has a friend, Christina and many others. But no one can replace Tris. He sees a group of people by his office. He ignores them. Could ignoring them cost him his life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Beatrice Prior, or Tris. Whichever you prefer.

I am no longer Abnegation, I am no longer Dauntless, I am no longer Divergent.

I am dead

Hi. My name is Tobias Eaton, or Four. Whichever you prefer.

I am no longer Abnegation, I am no longer Dauntless, I never was Divergent.

I am dead.

But we are stronger than ever.

Because we are together.


	2. The Death of Tobias Eaton

Everything was fine that morning. I went to work as usual. I caught the train by my apartment. We stopped a couple of times on the way. Caleb got on the stop before I was to get off.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied. We weren't really on speaking terms. Well, since Tris died we hadn't seen each other much, so we never talked to each other.

I saw Christina running to get on to the train.

She jumped through the doors just before they closed.

"Nearly missed it!" She panted.

I laughed.

"Yeah, that's really funny Tobias! I dare you to miss the train tomorrow. You have to either sprint to the next stop, run to work or wait fifteen minutes for the next train." Christina said.

I laughed again.

She frowned and stamped on my foot.

"Ahhh! Have you got knives in those heels?" I practically shouted.

"Maybe…" she said.

"Well don't step on your bosses foot." I said.

She laughed.

The train stopped.

We both got off.

I looked at Christina and frowned.

"I swap offices to day." She said.

"Oh…" I replied.

"Why? Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, of course not." I said.

"I'm in block B." She said.

"Oh, I'm in block A." I said. "Your over there." I said pointing to block B.

"Thanks." Christina said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said.

I got to block A. A group of people were standing near the entrance to the block. I ignored them. But they started to whisper as I walked past. I slowed my pace. I heard one of them saying Eaton. They probably knew who I was. So I quickened my pace. I was going to be late. I got to my office at 8:01.

"You are a minute late, Tobias." Johanna said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Doesn't matter." She said.

I sat at my desk and logged on to my computer.

The day passed quickly.

"Goodbye Tobias, I'll see you tomorrow." Johanna said.

"Bye." I replied. I left the block.

The group of people were still there. I ignored them. I saw Christina by the train station. She waved at me. I smiled. I heard a loud bang. A gunshot. I felt pain going up and down my side. Christina screamed. I fell to the floor.

"Tobias!" she shouted. She ran to me and rolled me over on to my back. I moaned.

"What's going on out here?!" I heard Johanna shout. "What the-_Tobias…?"_

She ran to my side.

"The bullet is still in him." Christina said through sobs.

I saw a dazzling light coming from block A. someone walked out. Tris.

"Tris…" I whispered.

"No, Tobias. Don't let go. Stay. I can't lose all of all of my friends." Christina sobbed.

I closed my eyes.

"Tobias, no!" Christina sobbed. "Come back…"

Tris held her hand out to me. I took it. She pulled me into a hug. We kissed like it was the first time and the last. She pulled away, pulling me towards the light. I followed her. She smiled at me.

"Tris…" I whispered.

"Shhh…" she put her finger to my mouth.

She smiled a dazzling smile and turned away, still leading me to the light. We never stopped touching, it seemed like we were walking for ages. She let my hand go and kept walking. She looked back at me, smiled and disappeared.

"No…" I whispered.

"Close your eyes…" Tris whispered. I didn't know where her voice came from. I didn't care. She had spoken to me.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. My name is Beatrice Prior, or Tris. Whichever you prefer.

I am no longer Abnegation, I am no longer Dauntless, I am no longer Divergent.

I am dead

Hi. My name is Tobias Eaton, or Four. Whichever you prefer.

I am no longer Abnegation, I am no longer Dauntless, I never was Divergent.

I am dead.

But we are stronger than ever.

Because we are together, forever.


End file.
